


Inverto

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Обоснованный ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Он остаётся в тени трона своего Повелителя. Безмолвный рыцарь.
Kudos: 2





	Inverto

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: rakahosha
> 
> Inverto — обращать; разрушать; низвергать, уничтожать; направлять; отводить; отвращать; обращать; использовать; изменять; превращать; перестраивать на иной лад.
> 
> Léon Boëllmann - 1. Introduction-Choral from Suite Gothique, Op. 25  
> идеальное музыкальное сопровождение для Принца Тьмы, а если захочется включить на фон Relaxing Sea Ocean Waves Sounds — ничто не сможет вас остановить. Остров Маллет окружен водой.
> 
> Нело, мой любимый потерянный мальчик. Этот хэд всегда такой болезненный. И я его так люблю.  
> И это его бессознательное стремление. Ко сну, как к единственной смерти, что ему доступна.
> 
> Использована строчка стихотворения "Эвридика-Орфею" Марины Цветаевой.
> 
> Кровавые Слёзы Тени — драгоценные камни из лора Байонетты.
> 
> И отсылка на пророчество из игры: "There's a word left by a notable prophet when he visited this castle. It states, "Pluto shall come on the promised date and separate heaven and earth. One with black wings of treachery shall come and stand in Pluto's way."
> 
> Моё сердечко с первой Devil May Cry. Всё ради признания в любви этой игре и её атмосфере и огромному потенциалу, что частями остался лишь на концептах.

Он приходит в себя от острой пульсирующей боли.  
С трудом втягивает влажный воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и открывает глаза. То, что перед ним ничего нет, в первые мгновения оглушает.  
Он приподнимается с пола, одним слитным скупым движением, и опирается спиной о холодную стену, садясь ровнее. Пытается продышаться, хватая ртом воздух, пока подкативший к горлу ком не исчезает. Неровные края грубо обработанного камня впиваются в поясницу.  
Глаза постепенно привыкают к темноте. Каменный мешок — где единственный выход — это стальная решетка, не больше семи шагов в длину и трёх-четырёх шагов в ширину, — кажется абсолютно пустым.  
И источник боли — неестественно вывернутое запястье.  
Кожа вокруг воспалена и болезненная пульсация только усиливается. Занемевшие пальцы едва шевелятся.  
Он стискивает зубы, прощупывая запястье, пытаясь определить, куда следует приложить усилие.  
Щелчок вправленной кости кажется оглушительным, а вспыхнувшие перед глазами мерцающие искры ослепительно яркими.  
Он прижимает руку к груди. Медальон. Его нет.  
Боль перестаёт быть чем-то важным, затихая. Подушечки пальцев щиплет от поступившей крови.  
Шум в ушах стихает, и теперь он слышит тихий низкий гул.  
Где-то в отдалении тихо журчит вода. Тяжелый воздух насыщен влагой.  
Только теперь он чувствует, как кожу покрывает водная пыль.  
Зажмурившись, облизывает губы сухим языком.  
Из-за забитого ссохшейся кровью носа ему приходится дышать ртом, от чего горло пересыхает всё сильнее.  
Ему нужна вода.  
Он ощупывает пальцами здоровой руки каменный пол, ища углубления. И находит.  
Припадает грудью к камням и губами прижимается к небольшой щели.  
Хватает на целый глоток.  
Вода тухлая. Холодная. Мелкие песчинки царапают раздраженное горло.  
Но этого много. По-настоящему много для пленника.  
Встав с пола, он припадает на правую ногу. Колено болит, но это похоже лишь на сильный ушиб, не более.  
Помимо этого, ему всё ещё тяжело дышать. Рёбра целы, но на боку темнеют синяки-следы длинных пальцев.  
Возможно, часть из них успела сойти, прежде чем регенерация ослабла.  
Он не знал, сколько времени пробыл здесь, но, видимо, достаточно, чтобы основные повреждения исчезли.  
Решетка не поддаётся. На саднящих ладонях остаётся ржавчина.  
Какая глупая ловушка.  
Победа досталась Мундусу слишком легко.  
И в этом он признавался себе с бессильной ненавистью. С отвращением. С презрением к собственной слабости. Слабости, которой раньше не находилось места.  
Причина, по которой они ничего не сделали с ним, — он нужен живым и способным драться?  
Драться как человек, слишком ослабший для полного обращения.  
Если бы только ему досталось какое-нибудь оружие. Копьё, меч. Камень. Что угодно.  
Камень. Близость демонов делала возможным кристаллизацию душ. И их можно было попытаться притянуть.  
Он поднял руку так высоко, как смог, держась за решетку, приподнялся на цыпочках, и сжал ладонь, пытаясь нащупать тонкую брешь.  
Столько раз ощущая слабые разрывы в ткани меж миров, он мог почувствовать… Вот оно.  
Он медленно сжал ладонь и потянул к себе, почти не дыша.  
Содранный об демоническую чешую ноготь отзывался болью на движение.  
Но белая сфера всё же оказалась у него в руке.  
Он может исцелиться.  
Сейчас!  
Сейчас, пока никто не видит!  
Нет.  
Только когда ему удастся покинуть камеру. Только когда обращение будет неожиданным для стражей.  
Только когда у него будет шанс вырваться.  
А сейчас он должен попытаться отдохнуть. Запастись терпением к боли.  
Он не склонится. Он никогда и ни перед кем не склонится.  
В отдалении послышались шаги.

***

Его ожидание всегда прерывает один и тот же голос. В главном зале, куда они приходят выразить почтение или принести свои клятвы, демонесса поёт и танцует. Днём прячущаяся в полузатопленных темницах, с наступлением сумерек, как и большинство обитателей замка, она приходит сюда.  
Пение означает, что ещё один бесконечный день прошел. Вечерний бриз треплет полы его плаща.  
Он покидает дозорную башню, обходит тонущие в темноте переходы, чтобы спуститься в зал и остаться за троном. Среди теней, единственным верным стражем.  
Демонов никогда не бывает мало, и он неустанно следит за каждым.  
Они всегда много говорят, но его дело следить за их движениями, а не словами.  
Ещё ни один из них не погиб от его клинка. Потому что им не приходит в голову напасть на Повелителя Тьмы.  
Мундус выслушивает их доклады и заверения. Это всегда длится долго — демонов много, они вырываются, некогда запечатанные, благодаря объединяющимся мирам. Им приходится быть красноречивыми, чтобы убедить правителя в своей верности. В своей незаменимости.  
И не всем удаётся.  
— Ты подвёл меня, Сеир! Ты был среди тех, кто знал! Знал и ничего не сделал! И ты пришел, чтобы получить за это знание сполна?  
Его голос звучит громовым раскатом. И Нело подчиняется неозвученному призыву, выступая вперёд.  
Повелителю нет нужды пачкать руки и разрывать на части неугодных. Прозрачные лезвия окружают демона, а следом двуручный меч настигает его.  
— Смертельный клинок, у которого не возникает вопросов, противоречий и сомнений. Немой свидетель ваших поражений. Равнодушный палач.  
Орбы отражаются в кровавых разводах.  
Непродолжительная тишина снова заполняется словами.  
Пока Повелитель не отпускает демонов небрежным взмахом руки.  
Ему нет нужды торопиться и выслушивать их сегодня.  
Нело единственный, кого он не отсылает. Кого всегда держит при себе.  
— Прекрасная ночь. Она не стоит того, чтобы тратить её на их стенания. Лучше посмотреть на хорошую схватку, верно?  
Нело склоняет голову.  
Это тоже ожидаемо.  
Он выходит на арену, когда Повелитель хочет видеть его там. Испытать рыцаря, увидеть неизменно лучший результат из всех возможных.  
Ведь он никогда не сдаётся, он не умеет отступать.  
Свирепые фросты рыщут вокруг, осыпая ледяной крошкой, и находят смерть на острие клинка.  
У него никогда не было здесь соперников.  
— Проклятая кровь, — смеётся Мундус. — Мне нравится твоё упорство.  
Лёд хрустит под ногами и царапает броню, когда он преклоняет колено.  
Похвала не имеет значения.  
Он — лишь пустые доспехи, исполненные воли Повелителя. И мог быть кем угодно, если ему прикажут.  
И потому, в послушном молчании, он облачается в предоставленную одежду.  
Золотая вышивка тускло блестит при неверном свете свечей. Ворот сдавливает горло. Тяжелая цепочка холодит кожу.  
По ту сторону зеркала тьма сгущается.  
Он знает, комната по ту сторону всегда пуста.  
У него никогда не было отражения.  
К тому моменту когда он полностью одевается, в кубке неизменно есть кровь. И при виде её он не в силах подавить слабую дрожь.  
Она горячая, обжигает горло, пульсирует под кожей. Набухает в тёмных росчерках на его теле. Жжёт, словно что-то внутри него сопротивляется ей.  
Голос Повелителя становится громче, звучит снаружи и внутри, оплетает узами. Слова, что призваны сдержать, ограничить, заполнить пустую оболочку.  
— Каждый раз, приходя, клевещут и подстрекают. Им всегда мало. Стараясь занять место по правую руку, ищут лазейки. Они пытались и пытаются. Но разве хоть кто-то может сравниться с тобой? Разве они не видят очевидного? Слепцы! Как, иногда, все мы.  
Вкус крови на губах — вкус чужой неприязни.  
— Я знал. Конечно знал. Проклятье быть сведущим. И верить, что судьбу можно изменить. Уничтожать предвестниц. Эта ошибка дорого стоила. Обоим.  
Кубок вновь наполняется кровью. Тишина звенит готовой излиться яростью.  
— Запечатать Врата! Пойти против всех! Дерзкий поступок. Мало кто мог на подобное решиться. И ещё меньше тех, кто мог это сделать. Стоило ли это пролитой крови? Проклятий, которые призывали на твою голову? Мести, которая бы рано или поздно свершилась? И уж, конечно, тебя не забыли. Как можно забыть предателя, чьё имя никто не может произнести?  
Даже неупокоенные души затихают при звуке его голоса.  
— И не забудут. Я сам не дам им забыть. Они злоречивы независимо от того, кому подчинились. Но у них не будет моего позволения. Не будет.  
Он пылал, словно отравленный ядом. Слушал и не слышал.  
— Я не позволю тебе покоиться в мире. Ты не будешь кровавой жертвой. И ты не будешь отомщен! Да и было ли кому мстить? Они оба — думаешь, смогли бы? Как много в них человеческой крови? Как ты посмел позволить разбавить её?! Бесценная кровь! В насмешку над всем существующим порядком! Проклятье! Чего тебе не хватило? Гнался за большим, чем мог постичь. И вот теперь, разбитый дерзновенный мальчишка, исторгнутый из истории — этого ты добивался? Не знал, что ждёт предателя? Не знал, с каким упорством все поднимутся против тебя?  
Голос дрожит от сдерживаемого гнева.  
— Знал. Не мог не знать. Пусть и не обладал мудростью своего покровителя… Бежал ли ты, когда это началось? Искал ли убежища? Был ли отвергаем теми, кого спас? Уходил ли ты один, как и положено моему рыцарю? Или рядом был преданный враг, что вырвал душу из измученного тела? Видел ли ещё кто-то…? Конечно нет. Ты бы не позволил. Слишком гордый для подобного.  
Густой, тяжелый запах влажной земли и гниющих растений становится сильнее. Листья вянут, сворачиваясь, чернеют.  
Проявление Повелителя становится сильнее, присутствие давит на плечи, заставляет склониться ниже.  
— Этот мир. Ты видишь, что я был прав? Он наш, как и должно быть! Тебе не стоило сопротивляться установленному порядку. Ты знал правила.  
Его голос становится тише. И тени в углах комнаты сереют.  
— И ты… сожалел? Не мог не жалеть. В тишине этого проклятого мира. Один. Они бы никогда не приняли тебя таким, каким знал я. Бесстрашным, неуязвимым, способным изничтожить любого, на кого я укажу.  
Повелитель надолго замолкает.  
Слабое дуновение сквозняка колышет огонёк свечи.  
— Ты научился у них смирению? Нет? Тебе и не нужно. Расколотая гордая душа. Хотел бы я видеть, как ты пытаешься подражать им. Слабым и немощным, с жалкими крохами силы, что они так и не смогли подчинить себе.  
Эти слова не для него, он знает. И лишь следит за тенями, убегающими от тусклого пламени.  
— Служить им?! Служить им после того, как клялся в верности мне. Позорить предательством свои клятвы! Ты безрассуден.  
Тени становятся бледнее, за пыльным окном небо постепенно светлеет.  
— Это губительное неповиновение. Оно таилось в твоих глазах. Начало поступков опасной души. И ты никогда не допускал мысли, что кому-то придётся расплачиваться за это? Что будет ответ, соразмерный свершенному тобой?  
Повелитель протягивает к нему руку, но не прикасается.  
— Так мал в сравнении с тобой. Всегда тихий, словно гнев таящий. Но ведь предаёт отец, сын предать не сможет. Думаешь, гнев в нём взывает к отмщению? Нет. Я позаботился. Я позаботился о твоей крови гораздо лучше, чем мог бы. Ты видишь? Видишь моё снисхождение? Я очистил его. Я! Когда должен был изничтожить.  
Бокал наконец остаётся пуст.  
Последний король отсчитывает мгновенья.  
— «Кровь для сохранения установленного контроля» — мне следовало сделать это раньше. Знать все твои мысли. Знать о каждом твоём шаге. О радости на сердце, и о печали. Тогда бы… Но ведь пленник всегда ищет выход. И всегда его находит. Верно, Нело?  
Довлеющее присутствие, что он ощущал всю ночь, наконец проходит.  
Солнце заливает комнату ярким светом.

***

Ему почти удалось.  
Почти.  
Нужно было выждать больше времени.  
Нужно было использовать орб позже, но ожидание того, чтобы вернуть себе контроль, сделало его нетерпеливым. Ему не хватило выдержки.  
Утихшая боль на мгновенье дезориентировала. Он рванулся из чужих рук, принимая истинную форму, свернул шею одному и бросился на второго, стремясь разодрать чужое горло. Кровь брызнула в лицо, а за беспомощно оседающим стражником уже вспыхивали красным порталы.  
Коридор был слишком узким, они не могли его окружить, и не могли напасть больше, чем вдвоём.  
Он бросился вперёд до того, как они успели понять, в чём дело. Вдавил когти в раскрытые глаза и оттолкнул завизжавшего стражника к другим, сбивая их с ног. Проскочил над барахтающимися телами и побежал дальше по тёмному коридору, не встречая никакого сопротивления. Оставшиеся позади демоны громко выли.  
Он свернул на единственном попавшемся повороте и налетел на ещё одну решетку.  
Вернулся к развилке и побежал вперёд, больше не сворачивая. С каждым рывком чешуя демонического образа истончалась, и больше она его не защищала, весь запас сил уходил на регенерацию. Дышать стало легче. Ногтевая пластина наконец наросла и боль утихла. Но вместе с рассеивающейся демонической оболочкой, вокруг снова смыкалась серая тьма, в которой едва ли можно было что-то разобрать. Хотя, убив демонов, он сможет снова обратиться и что-нибудь поджечь, чтобы обыскать здесь всё. Оставалось найти выход.  
Но в конце его ждала ещё одна камера. Больше, чем та, откуда он сбежал. И здесь было оружие, когда-то, очевидно, предназначавшееся для охраны пленников. Несколько палиц, проржавевшие копья, алебарды со сломанными древками, сваленные в углу.  
Чёрт с ними, пусть будут копья.  
Он взял по одному в каждую руку и пошел обратно, теперь не торопясь и осматривая каждую решетку, что ему попадалась. За большинством были такие же камеры, как и та, откуда он сбежал. За одной виднелась пыточная; проржавевшие инструменты щерились в темноте длинными шипами, выступали очертания непонятных приспособлений. За другой была дверь. Довольно большая, непохоже, что за ней была ещё одна камера. Была ли она выходом? Ему предстояло это выяснить.  
Но прежде следовало разобраться с преследователями.  
А позже он сможет раздвинуть прутья, чтобы пролезть и вскрыть её.  
Демоны смолкли. Разом, как будто что-то их заставило.  
Он покрепче перехватил копья и встал в стойку, готовый отразить любую атаку.  
Воздух вокруг словно стал гуще.  
В подступающей темноте что-то было. Оно хлюпало, как будто что-то попадало в студенистую массу. И пахло: застоявшейся водой, гниющими останками, тиной.  
Он отпрыгнул, почувствовав колебание воздуха, и на том месте, где он был ещё мгновенье назад, остался едва светящийся кусок прозрачной слизи.  
Не видя ничего и только слыша, он был вынужден отступать. По крайней мере, пока ещё было куда.  
От следующей струи он не успел увернуться.  
Зелёная слизь залепила глаза, прилипла к рукам, склеивая их, и потянула его на себя. Проникала сквозь чешую, которая тут же рассеялась, и то, что у него больше не было защиты, он почувствовал на собственной коже.  
Разъедающая масса жгла, проникая везде, словно стараясь наполнить его собой, а потом охватила плотным коконом. Но даже сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки он ощутил яркий свет…  
И он оказался на арене — на небольшом каменном острове, парившем в воздухе.  
Видимо, тварь была порталом. Ещё одной ловушкой.  
Если здесь будут демоны, он сможет восстановить свои силы их кровью. Всё-таки копья остались при нём.  
Сколько раундов против полукровки они выдержат?  
Порталов так много, что они перекрывают друг друга, вспыхивая на фоне тёмного неба…  
И они нападали один за другим. Один за другим. Без перерыва, без устали.  
И у него больше нет времени на слепые удары, на выверенные движения, на подколы. Вдох-уворот, вдох-удар, вдох-уворот.  
Это не было чем-то страшным. Сражаться за жизнь намного проще здесь, чем сидя в камере.  
А он пусть смотрит на него и знает, что полукровка не сдастся.  
Никогда не сдастся.

***

Шум крови, как и призрачная музыка в залах пустующего замка, не дают ему уснуть. Щёлкают сталью ножницы вестниц смерти. Пульсируют невидимые вены, оплетающие всё вокруг.  
До самого рассвета.  
С наступлением утра факелы бледнеют, белёсые языки пламени почти исчезают. И замок тонет в безжизненной тишине.  
Тусклое солнце проникает в редкие незакрытые окна.  
Солнце даже для таких, как они. Одинаково щедрое.  
Неспособный уснуть, он обходит замок, чтобы неизменно закончить свой обход на дозорной башне.  
Его шаги глухо отдаются в пустых коридорах.  
Люминит ярко сияет. Выхватывает из темноты покрытые пылью деревянные маски, выцветшие перья на шляпах и пустые глазницы. Нити ловят блик света и тут же пропадают в тени, оставляя марионеток подвешенными в воздухе.  
Призрачное пламя в тишине коридора выбрасывает на пол сноп искр.  
Блики золота играют на броне, когда он проходит мимо очередной кристаллизованной души.  
Золотой воскрешает мертвых.  
В последнее время они проваливаются сюда всё чаще, просачиваются сквозь истонченную материю между мирами.  
Пауки разбегаются от света. Где-то рядом тяжело ворочается Фантом, согревая дыханием воздух.  
Слышен шелест молний, исторгаемых гневливым Аластором. Дух мщения не сдался и предпочел быть побеждённым. Но, неспособный подчиниться, утратил свой облик и погрузился в свой сон-ожидание.  
Ножницы звонко щёлкают в тишине, но никто не нападает. Смех, отдающийся эхом в пустом коридоре, стихает, пламя перестаёт колыхаться.  
Глаза многочисленных масок и лиц на решетках, узорах, лепнине — следуют за ним.  
Темнота позади шелестит тысячами рук, готовых схватить свою добычу.  
Он не обращает на них внимания. У них нет позволения к нему прикасаться.  
Дальше по коридору дверь лаборатории, откуда едко пахнет серой.  
Ещё дальше лестница на первый этаж. Когда-то она выводила в кухню, где в гнили копошились слизни, но не так давно завал перекрыл её.  
Он сворачивает в южную часть замка.  
Ступает по истлевшим от времени коврам. Оставляет свои следы. Поднимает пыль.  
Песочные часы в руках богини-львицы неподвижно застывают, когда он проходит мимо.  
За маленьким окном с выломанной железной решеткой что-то ярко вспыхивает.  
Через узкий проём он видит, как искры вспыхивают над деревьями внизу. Там, где начинаются затерянные земли и долина мглы, куда не следует отправляться в одиночестве. Туман забрал так много местных жителей. В тумане скрывалось много потерянных душ, уводящих к топи и ловушкам. Он знает об этом, хотя никогда не покидал замок.  
Но ей, видимо, и это не известно. Ещё одно творение Повелителя. Она редко появляется в общей зале, по приказу ведущая борьбу вне этих стен. Но когда пребывает на острове долго, то остаётся во внутреннем дворе, где нашла себе пристанище.  
Он видел её несколько раз возле трона. Такую же молчаливую. И преданную.  
Она никогда не ищет встречи и действует вне его надзора. Она всегда держит голову опущенной.  
Поддавшись порыву, он следует за ней.  
Здесь, под тенью деревьев, туман не исчезает. Обступает, скрывает землю под ногами, заглушает все звуки. Но здесь нет никого.  
Никого, кто бы представлял для него опасность.  
Он направляется в ту сторону, где видел вспышки. Пробирается через массивные корни, через поваленные деревья, через кучи обглоданных костей. Пока не выходит на открытую местность.  
Она не оборачивается к нему. Стоит на краю поля, поддевая носком ботинка комья грязи под ногами.  
— Земля истощена. Здесь больше ничего не прорастёт. Даже с его помощью.  
Когда он подходит ближе, рыхлая почва ощутимо проседает под его весом.  
— Ты ведь знаешь о моём задании, верно? Я за ним слежу. Он почти человек, а они всегда так слабы.  
Он не знает, о чём она говорит с насмешкой.  
Он не знает, зачем пошел за ней. Блуждающие огни на полях могли навредить только людям.  
— Он не достоин того, чем обладает. Ты согласен?  
Солнце блестит в её волосах.  
Золотой воскрешает мёртвых.  
Она приносит с собою смерть.  
— И все, кто идут по его пути… Будут преданы забвению.  
Поднявшийся ветер вторит её голосу.  
— Демоны отвергающие своё величие, гнушающиеся предназначения, не смогут выжить в этом мире. Новом мире.  
Слова Повелителя. Вложенные в неё вместе с его волей.  
Верная.  
Она оборачивается к нему, скрыв глаза за тёмными очками.  
— Никто из его творений меня не тронет, ты можешь не сопровождать меня, рыцарь.  
Он чувствует её злость, но не понимает, почему она не атакует.  
Она исчезает в яркой вспышке.

***

Он был слишком наивен, предполагая, что Мундус убьёт его здесь.  
Пусть не быстро, но он очистил арену. Много раз. Различными способами.  
Своими кулаками, зубами и пальцами. Выбивая, выгрызая, выдавливая из из тел подобие жизни.  
Красные орбы падали и падали на арену, заполняя её красным свечением. И исчезали, обретая новые формы и воплощения.  
Железная дева падает на него, и он подставляет под удар левую руку. Правая нужнее, правой проще управляться с оружием. На замену сломанным копьям он выбивает из рук очередного стража проржавевшее лезвие с рукояткой в виде змеиного хвоста.  
Отталкивает деву и срубает руки удерживающему её демону, давит плечом, и она заваливается назад, придавив несколько стражей.  
Вороны, с громким пронзительным криком, царапают его за плечи, норовя вцепиться в глаза и волосы.  
Облезший пёс напрыгивает на него откуда-то сверху, роняя пену слюны и копошащихся личинок.  
Он едва успевает выставить перед собой оружие, не давая пасти добраться до лица. Берёт его за горло, погружая пальцы в разбухшую плоть, и загоняет лезвие в открытую пасть. Всаживает в нёбо и с усилием тянет на себя, разрубая верхнюю часть черепа.  
Откидывает тушу, стряхивая с рук слизь и кровь. Сдирает вцепившуюся в кожу птицу, сжимая так, что кости хрустят в руке.  
Остальные разлетаются, роняя чёрные перья.  
На арене становится тихо.  
А затем друг за другом из порталов появляются новые демоны.  
Как будто они могли оставить его в покое надолго. Или отступить.  
Он оскальзывается на крови и падает, потеряв равновесие, зажатый со всех сторон стражами Гнева с пульсирующими мешками в руках. И не успевает закрыть лицо.  
Взрыв слепит, разрывая истощенную кожу, выжигая холодным пламенем.  
Он теряет сознание до того, как успевает почувствовать боль.

***

Триш приносит трофеи.  
В последний раз это был музыкальный инструмент. Повелитель потратил колоссальное количество кристаллизовавшейся демонической крови, чтобы высвободить ведьму, скрывающуюся в нём.  
Теперь она поёт и танцует, скрашивая время их ожидания.  
Он не следит за её перемещениями по замку, но ведьма сама находит дорогу к нему.  
— Плутон похитил не только прекрасную Прозерпину.  
Она таится между зарослями разрушенной оранжереи, бесшумно ступает по увитым плющом плитам. Подходит неторопливо, готовая в любой момент отступить.  
Он хватает её за руку, не позволяя коснуться своего лица. Ведьма не прячет взгляд, и больше не смеётся.  
Ей нечего скрывать. Ей бы не пришло в голову предать Повелителя, а остальное Нело не волнует.  
— Даже свечи умирают к утру.  
Ластится щекой к его руке.  
— Даже не знающие усталости души, привязанные к этому месту, смолкают днём. Каждый находит свой покой. Кроме тебя. Почему?  
Когда она пытается попробовать его на вкус, он позволяет. Ему претит убивать тех, кто не может дать отпор.  
— Твоя кровь… — Она вытирает губы ладонью и смотрит на него испуганно, отступает в тень. — Так вот что нас теперь ждёт.  
В тёмном проёме её глаза горят красным.  
— Он получил то, к чему стремился. Свой мир. А сам оказался в ловушке прошлого, ведь ему некуда бежать от очевидной правды. Всевидящий, кроме того, что происходит вокруг. Обремененный своим знанием слепец. Что, не будешь убивать из-за острого языка? Недостаточная причина?  
Но у него нет права решать, он лишь исполняет чужую волю.  
Его меч разит лишь по приказу.  
Он уходит обратно в сторону замка, стремясь к уединению. Красные камешки, что занимали его до этого, остаются лежать в траве.  
— Даже у бездны есть покой, которого ты лишен!  
Она тоже злится.  
И тоже не решается напасть.

***

Он не сдаётся.  
Несмотря на то, что сначала камера казалась ему пустой, куча полуистлевшего тряпья и потемневшие кости теперь кажутся ему самыми ценными вещами из тех, что у него могли бы быть.  
Одной рукой он чертит обломком кости на камне символы призыва, другую, искалеченную, прижимает к груди.  
Завеса между мирами здесь так тонка, что он ощущает, как сила накапливается в неровных знаках.  
Двигаться больно, грифоновы когти оставили глубокие царапины, но он упорно давит на кость, углубляя рисунок. Всё, что ему остаётся, — попытаться призвать душу.  
Ту, что поможет ему вырваться отсюда.  
Он не сомневается, что всё получится. С такой-то кровью. Конечно, получится. Пусть даже раньше он презирал подобное.  
Есть ещё кое что, чем он мог бы воспользоваться. Мог бы попытаться, но для этого нужны двое.  
«Но и того, что есть, для вас хватит».  
Для слабых демонов точно.  
Он прикусывает щёку изнутри и склоняется над сигилой. Позволяет крови со слюной наполнить глубокие выемки.  
Символы светятся, заливая камеру тусклым красным светом.  
Хоть какая-то помощь от этой проклятой крови.  
Проходит какое-то время, но никто так и не приходит на зов.  
Никто не хочет навлечь на себя гнев Мундуса?

***

Он восходит на башню, где солнце уже нагрело каменные плиты.  
Оно постепенно тускнеет и едва пробивается через едкий дым костров, разожжённых во дворе замка ночью и так и не погасших к утру.  
Вспененные волны разбиваются о скалы внизу. Он слушает их шелест, прикрыв глаза.  
Здесь же, рядом с разбросанными каменными блоками разрушенной башни, он находит красные камни. Они блестят среди каменной крошки.  
Он видел такие когда-то.  
Кровавые слёзы.  
Он кидает сначала один камешек, заставляя его отскочить от стены, а затем второй, стараясь сделать так, чтобы он упал рядом с первым.  
Это до странного простое действие словно будит в нём что-то. И теперь, поднимающийся днём на башню, он не перестаёт к этому возвращаться. Кидает эти блестящие камешки, сначала один, а затем второй. Всегда два.  
Но ощущение узнавания больше не появляется.  
Сегодня, когда он восходит на башню, там находится Триш.  
Она выглядит немного иначе, но кровь не обмануть, это она.  
Сегодня она не прячет глаза, и не опускает голову, завидев его. Становится рядом. Наклоняется ближе и шепчет, заглушаемая разбивающимися о скалы волнами. Шепчет, словно боясь быть услышанной.  
Но её слова тоже не предназначены для него (разве был приказ?). Как и ничто в этом мире.  
Она забирает второй камешек из его руки.  
Тусклые солнечные лучи больше не согревают.  
Где-то в холодной утробе замка Неван начинает петь.

***

Мундус смеётся.  
— Хотела бы её украсть? Душу моего рыцаря.  
— У меня нет такой власти, — Неван подносит ему вино. — Ни у кого нет.  
— Верно.  
Нело не чувствует её прикосновения.  
От свежей крови её пальцы тёплые.  
Не чувствует.  
Не должен.  
У него нет позволения чувствовать.  
— Что мне спеть для тебя, рыцарь?  
— Не стоит ждать ответа, ведьма. Он сам увенчал себя молчанием. И я освободил его от того, в чём он больше не нуждался. Тёмному рыцарю не нужен язык, чтобы хорошо сражаться.  
Кровь пачкает белоснежный камень.  
Немые не нарушают своих клятв.  
— Тогда, мой Повелитель, следует ли спеть о твоей победе? Или этой победе предшествует торжественная тишина?  
— Та, что предвосхищает смерть? Не тебе говорить о тишине, ведьма. Спой. Спой так, как будто понимаешь суть сотворенного мной. Пока твой язык ещё принадлежит тебе.  
Песнь не смолкает всю ночь.  
Под утро приходит Триш.  
Она приносит меч.  
И амулет с разорванной цепочкой.

***

Теперь он понимает, что нужно Мундусу.  
И почему призывы больше не работают.  
Слияние меняет структуру миров, и пока оно не завершено, его крови недостаточно. Его крови, но ведь есть ещё брат…  
«Ты никогда не получишь этого знания. И не подчинишь себе. Нас должно быть двое, чтобы всё получилось».  
Истощение также замедлило его регенерацию, но не сделало её невозможной.  
Поэтому пойти самым простым путём он не мог.  
«Но я не дам тебе ни малейшего шанса осуществить задуманное».  
Это единственное, что он способен сделать.  
Ему не будет прощения.  
Но он единственный, кто способен на это. Пусть предав своё наследие. Пусть защищая то, чему никогда не придавал значения.  
«И это всё?».  
Смех раздражает больное горло, и он заходится сухим кашлем.  
Но это предчувствие облегчения, усмирения боли, это так воодушевляет.  
Наверное, среди этих стен он единственный, кто способен оценить иронию задуманного.  
Его бескровная победа.  
Его бескровное поражение.  
В тишине коридора слышны шаги.  
— Ты ничего от меня не получишь.  
Ближе.  
— Я не сын Евы.  
Ближе.  
— Я не сын Спарды.  
Ближе.  
— Я не…  
Шаги останавливаются напротив его камеры.

***

Неван возлагает подношения перед единственной уцелевшей статуей богини воды.  
Вокруг неё, теперь напитанной чужой силой, струится тьма.  
Совсем не та, что была раньше.  
— Я знаю, почему он отсылает тебя сюда. Смотреть за своим зверинцем, — говорит она, обернувшись. — Он это создал и сам своего ада боится.  
Кровью на пальцах она мажет пьедестал.  
— Отсылает. Неужели в тебе он тоже сомневается? Сомненье делает из всех лжецов.  
Бледная луна красит кровь в чёрный.  
Неван обнимает себя за плечи.  
— Привязанные к этим глыбам, поддерживающие этот замок. Мы все здесь пленники. Все, как один. Пусть он даже он не осознаёт себя им. Не осознаёт… Как и ты.  
Её голос теперь крепче. А её кровь — та же, что он пьёт из кубка. Та же, что пульсирует в его венах.  
— Тебя он тоже спрятал от всего мира. Безучастный.  
Теперь она тоже часть этого.  
— Но ты не знаком с отчаяньем, верно? Оно мертвецу уже ни к чему.  
И говорить о большем она не должна.  
Он знает приказ.  
— Мне нечего тебе дать. Твоё забвение не позволит постичь всю печаль и боль. Так спи, рыцарь, я буду тебе петь.  
Ладони у неё тёплые. И когда он закрывает глаза, впервые тяжесть холодной брони перестаёт его тревожить.

***

Ему казалось… снилось о пленнике в темнице.  
Он не помнил, чтобы Повелитель оставлял там кого-то.  
Следовало проверить.  
Но ведь он не получал приказа.  
Цепь на шее жалит холодом.  
Когда он выходит во двор, солнце стоит в зените. Оно не исчезает, но словно истончается в наступающей тьме.  
Одинаково щедрое. Даже для тех, кто не достоин этого.  
— Был рассвет копьем и свидетелем палач.  
Теперь и она не прячется от света. Теперь он не приносит ей вреда.  
Неван кормит летучих питомцев с рук, смеётся и кружится в шелестящем ворохе мышиных крыльев.  
Он позволяет себе (но позволено ли ему?) наблюдать.  
Дым от костров жжёт глаза. Но это не имеет значения.  
Неван хватает его за руку, когда он хочет спуститься в подземелье.  
— Не надо Орфею сходить к Эвридике…  
Голос у неё тихий, едва слышный. Она больше не смеётся. Летучие мыши пищат вокруг неё.  
Ему нужно туда.  
Ведьма больше не поёт, только провожает его взглядом.  
Голубые языки пламени колышутся при его приближении.  
Он не знает, что ожидает увидеть.  
Темница пуста.  
Проржавевшая решетка сломана. Внутри, на каменном полу ещё остались какие-то следы. Но время сделало своё дело и разобрать их теперь не представляется возможным.  
Чего он ищет здесь? Чей шепот старается различить в тишине?  
Что здесь могло быть для него? Ничего. И у него никогда не было отражения в зеркале.  
Он слышит зов Повелителя и следует за ним в общий зал, чтобы занять своё место возле трона.  
Чужая кровь жжёт всё сильнее, но шлем скрывает лицо и его боль.  
Замок окутывает тревожная тишина. А затем глухо звонит колокол. Теперь он единственный свидетельствует о смене времени.  
В подступающих сумерках чёрные крылья бросают тень на замок.


End file.
